


love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind

by nijoows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijoows/pseuds/nijoows
Summary: when you turn sixteen, you only get three lives. three lives to love. no, not platonically. romantically. since he turned sixteen, jeno has never found love. and it’s been four years since then. he just wants to love, is that too hard to achieve? a failure at finding love, he only has photography to comfort him. na jaemin has everyone have heart eyes for him. everyone seems to give him one of their lives when he’s already full of it. however, this star only cares for modeling. what happens when a person who has never loved meets someone who doesn't love?





	love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind

prompts: “every time you fall in love, you lose a part of your soul to the person you love. every time someone falls in love with you, you get a piece of their soul. you die when you run out of soul to give. history only knows of two immortals so far, one who never found love and the other who makes people fall in love with them to purposely extend their life.” & “but you have always been behind the camera that at one point, you wonder how you look through the lenses”

*prompts found online, full credits to owners.

 

Lee Jeno is 20 yet he’s never been in love. Can you believe it? 20 and no love life. How pathetic. While all his friends have been in a relationship, flirting around him as if he isn’t one of their friends who feels lonely. I mean, Renjun has Donghyuck and Jisung has Chenle. Wow, he’s a fifth wheel.

An aspiring professional photographer, Lee Jeno is the president of the photography club which means he’s in charge of the photos printed on the school magazines and brochures. But, never has he ever been on any school pictures despite the fact that he’s one of the top students of the school. He grew up taking pictures for his family, you see. So, being in front of the camera is something he feels awkward about.

Na Jaemin. 20. A heart-throb. No questions asked. Everyone loves this man, though all he does is hook up with every person he meets. Well, except for his best friend and the taken ones. He’s not that disrespectful as to do that. First of all, this guy doesn’t believe in love. I mean, why waste your three lives for love, right? His best friend? Mark Lee. The Mark Lee everyone knows. A social butterfly, but has his eyes fixed only for Na Jaemin. It’s not like Jaemin is oblivious to the people who like him.

With those looks and figure, there’s no doubt Na Jaemin is a model. It started when his mother used to take pictures of him when he was just five. Now 20, he models for small companies and hopes to be a successful model in the future. He also models for his school; for posters and brochures.


End file.
